Crimson Rose
by OrigamiAngel
Summary: She has been taken. By who? He doesn't know, yet. All he knows is that his angel is gone. So he will pursue the man who has taken her, and kill him. But how? Every time the predator comes closer, his prey runs even farther than before.
1. Gone

Crimson Rose

Hello! Umm…there's nothing much to say…so please enjoy and REVIEW(:

Pein: She does NOT own Naruto.

Me: J NOW READ… AND REVIEW(: ENJOYYYY :D

CHAPTER ONE:

GONE

The large room fills with sounds of crinkling as she creates a rose out of something simple and dead, paper. She sighs when she is done and holds the ornate flower up to inspect. Her amber eyes search each fold, and her hand surges chakra around it, feeling for a mistake, but there is none.

As usual, the creation is absolutely flawless. Smiling, she lays it on the desk and looks out the window at the night sky. It seems different, for tonight, the sky is rainless.

But only for tonight, because tonight will be like no other.

_He should be back soon, _she tells herself. _I wonder what the surprise is._

She'll wait for him, even if he never returns, she'll be there, sitting on the bed, gazing at the stars. Her mind travels back to the moment she convinced him to take a break.

_She knocks on his door, a gentle rap, not wanting to disturb him in the heavy concentration needed to finish the mounds of paperwork._

"_Come in, my angel." _

_She smiles to herself. He always knows when it's her. She takes a seat by his desk and watches him intently as he scribbles in his neat handwriting on the paper. _

"_Is something wrong?" He sets his pen aside a moment later and faces her. When she doesn't answer, he prods her with reassuring words, "You can always tell me when something's not right. I won't be angry, no matter what. Now please tell me, what's bothering you?"_

_Her porcelain cheeks turn a light shade of pink and she whispers, "I…I think you need a rest from everything. From the Akatsuki-"_

"_No." His stern reply interrupts her and she meets his gaze with a look of shock, even though she spent hours preparing herself for a simple 'no'. His voice softens after realizing his tone and when he speaks again, he sounds like an uncertain child, "I-I can't…"_

"_Please. Just one night."_

"_I can't, not when we're so close to capturing all the Bi-juu. Besides, if I leave, who will take over for the while? Deidara will blow up the office. Sasori would have been a good choice, but he's…you know…dead. Hidan will probably use this place as a room for his rituals and get blood all over everything. Kakuzu will steal all the money from here and use it for his own desires. Kisame will flood the place. Itachi can barely see anymore. Zetsu's away scouting out new hideouts and watching battles. Tobi…I'm not even going to go to that topic. Who else is there?"_

"_There's me."_

_He gives her a look, "Wherever I'm going, you're going too. You should know that. It's nothing without my angel by my side." He pulls her into his lap and places a gentle kiss on her cheek._

"_Just one night, please. It won't do us any harm." She is begging now. He really needs the rest, even if it's only for one night. She bends her head back gracefully and sucks on the upper part of his neck, swiping her tongue across the square of his jaw. "I know you want it. Just one night."_

"_Please…don't do this to me…."_

_Her reply is a knowing gaze. She always gets her way with him. Always._

Her thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the door. She smiles, it must be him. She's very excited, and forgets to check for the person's chakra as she walks to the wooden entrance. Tonight will be perfect. The perfection shall start now, at last. The wait has been far too long.

And she opens the door.

:~:

He clutches the bouquet of white roses to his heart, and gazes up at the night sky. The stars twinkle in the darkness and sparkle their reflections in the swirls of his Rinnegan eyes.

_She's right again, _he thinks. _I really do need a rest._

Holding that thought, he walks through the streets with long, smooth strides. The people cast him cowardly glances, and he knows why. Before them stands the impeccable leader, who is known for his merciless disposition, but now, all he's holding is a delicate bouquet of snow-white roses. His black Akatsuki cloak flaps in the breeze, patterned with the crimson clouds of death as he meanders down the streets. His swirling eyes glare at the path ahead of him, daring anyone to cross it, and no one does. Each one of his jet-black piercings contrasts heavily to his pale skin and glitters in the porcelain moonlight. His orange hair, now auburn in the night, is slightly ruffled by his slashed Amegakure forehead protector. Altogether, he knows he looks superior, because he is what he is.

God.

His mind wanders, and he tries to imagine what will happen when he reaches the luxurious skyscraper they are staying at. But it's much too impossible, for he cannot imagine something that contains even the smallest strip of pleasure. His cold heart forbids the action. He tries again, fixing his gaze on the starlit heavens above. However, his concentration slips when he walks past a stranger, and this person catches his attention. He turns his Rinnegan tainted eyes to the peculiar man. Time seems to slow down as the auburn-haired god studies the stranger. His dry hair looks as if it's losing color. It's an ash-like mess, held out of his face by a mere string. His young, yet intelligent face makes him look older, there is no doubt he has had more experience than most people his age. His glasses glimmer in the moonlight, and he brings up a finger to push them up higher on his nose. Under the lens of the glasses, he possesses ebony eyes, so dark, they are simply black holes in his face. Beneath them, his slim mouth is twisted into a crooked smirk. The man's features seem extremely familiar. For he is Kabuto, a subordinate of the snake-like shinobi, Orochimaru. But that doesn't bother the auburn-haired leader, something else does. For the boy's chakra carries a whiff of his angel's, and on his shoulder, sits a single strand of blue hair. Other than that, the gray-haired one is unflawed. So, he lets the awkwardness slide, his partner isn't weak, she'll be able to defend herself if anyone attacks her. But who will? She is an angel. And she won't let such a _boy_ bother her in any way. He walks on.

When he reaches the hotel, something doesn't seem right. The aura around it feels wrong, but he lets that flaw slide as well, for tonight shall be flawless, a night of perfection. He looks down at the bouquet clutched in his slender hands, and takes in the sweet scent of the white roses.

_She'll love them. _He tells himself knowingly, and walks to their assigned room with silent, smooth steps. He reaches out, and takes a hold of the doorknob.

But when he opens the door, everything has gone wrong. The perfect night is shattered before him.

The chairs are overturned, mirrors have fallen, clattered to pieces along with other glassware, and her once lively origami papers lay motionless on the ground. He extends his chakra in search of his beloved partner's, but finds nothing. He can see something dripping down the wall, and he turns his head to look.

_Good-bye._

It's there, written in blood, sliding down the once ivory wall, dripping. Just dripping. He walks over, and breathes in the scent of the red liquid. It's _her's_. It really is. His angel's blood. And it's all over the room, but he didn't see it before. Splatters of dark red blood, everywhere, and he drops the bouquet of snow-white roses. When he looks down, they are soaked in crimson. The once-white roses drip with a dark, red liquid as he picks them up. His eyes scan the room once more, and he wants to call out to her. Wants to force an answer out of the air, wishing this was all a nightmare. Even if he knows this is far too real. But he says it.

"Konan?"

He waits, and there is no answer.

The roses leave his grasp once more, and this time, he leaves them. Lets them wither until they are nothing but a red, rotting pile. He surges chakra around for anything out of place and finds nothing he wants. But he knows who has done this. In his mind, there's one word ringing. Banging in his skull. Kabuto. The boy did this, all of this. For who? For Orochimaru, of course. He shattered the night that was supposed to be perfect. He has taken his beautiful angel. How, though? God's angel has no weakness. But what's done is done. Now, he only has his mind set on two things.

Konan.

And revenge.

He turns around abruptly, fury burning in his chest. He will get revenge. And when God has his mind set on revenge, the victim has nothing left. Except death. He walks out in bold steps. When he leaves the hotel, the clear, rainless sky is gone. Rain is pouring now. His newly found wrath is uncontrollable. Danger will come. He walks into the rain, the swirls of his Rinnegan holding the glimmer of death.

And there will be a storm like never before.

:~:

Everything is darkness. There's not a thing left in the world around her. She's barely conscious, but her mind gives her one order. _Get out of here. Out of this hell. _She tries to summon her chakra, but instead, winces at the pain it inflicts.

_This won't work, _she thinks. _The boy has blocked everything. I can't summon any chakra._

Slowly, the darkness fades and she finds herself laying on a bed. Where is she? Her question is partly answered when she sees the gray-haired boy sitting next to her, reading a scroll.

"You're awake." He comments without looking up. She frowns, and tries to summon her chakra once again, but fails. Only to leave her to wince at the pain that shoots throughout her bloody body. The boy chuckles, "I blocked your chakra passages. Ninjutsu won't work anymore. You can't do genjutsu, and from the conditions of your body, I know you're not in shape for taijutsu. There's no use trying to fight now. Better start doing as I say…or you'll be dead." He seems to know her a little too well.

She hates him. Or more important, herself. She hates herself. Hates herself for losing to a boy. For ruining the perfect night. There's a sound outside, and she turns her head to look out the window. She knows right away that _he_ must have found out. Pein knows. The new knowledge isn't helping either of them. He's furious, and there is a storm. She needs to calm him down before he does anything out of anger. The blue-haired angel walks to the window and throws open the shutters. Kabuto gives her a curious look, but she continues. Her arm stretches outward, until she is touching the rain. Caressing it in her palm, then bringing it to her lips. Kisses it softly, before returning it to the storm once again. She holds it out, knowing it is Pein's rain. The falling drops softens at her touch. She cups her hand, catching a few droplets in her palm. Her hand goes to her lips, and she parts them to drink. The cool liquid slides down her throat, giving her energy and pleasure. Her arms stretches out for more. The rain grows loving, falling on her hand gently and softly. She smiles for a while, until an arm grabs her ragged cloak and tugs her aside. Kabuto throws the shutters shut, and she can't see the rain anymore. He shoves her around, making her face a black-haired man.

"Orochimaru-sama." He gives a slight bow.

The man smirks, his snake eyes glinting mischievously as he spoke, "Ah, nice choice, Kabuto. I've heard that she's a persistent one, but nothing a little editing can't fix. God's angel…she'll be worth a great price. So, what's your name?"

She glares at him, but answers quietly, "Konan."

"Beautiful." He licks his lips hungrily. She shivers, hating the word as it slips out of his mouth. It sounds dirty on his tongue. She remembers when Pein had told her she was beautiful. It had sounded like heaven when the word escaped his lips. It was so light and gentle, like a rose. But on the snake-shinobi's tongue, the word twisted into something dark, like death. "Come, Konan."

She doesn't move until the gray-haired boy pushes her forward. Gritting her teeth, she grudgingly forces her feet to step in front of one another. The snake shinobi stops at a table weighed down by the many jars full of mysterious liquids. He reaches for a red one, but stops when Kabuto interrupts, "Orochimaru-sama, it's not that one. It's the jar with the blue liquid. Here." He holds out a glass tube filled with the color of blue.

The man frowns at the thought of making a mistake, but takes the tube from the boy anyway. He pulls off the cork and hands it to Konan. "Drink."

She shakes her head, taking a step back to bring more space between the somewhat dangerous-looking liquid and herself, but only proceeds to be taken into Kabuto's arms. He locks her in his grasp and takes a step forward. Orochimaru forces her mouth open and pours it in, running a hand down her neck to make her swallow. The bitter slime slides down her throat ever so slowly, a torturous gag. She knows it's over when the boy lets go of her. Only to leave her falling to the floor, coughing with her hands around her throat. The horrible taste is still evident in her mouth when she begins to tremble. A hand grabs her arm and injects a needle into her skin, followed by another drug. It's only seconds later when her shaking suddenly stops and she looks up to meet two smug faces. Arms haul her up and push her down into a chair.

"Konan. Listen. Do as we say. If you don't, I'll activate the drug again and you'll be shivering from the cold. The only way to stop trembling is to find something warm, but we'll be keeping that out of your way." Kabuto tells her, slowly, allowing his words to linger in the air. "Oh, and be nice to the customers. They're paying tons of yen for you."

She could swear she heard Orochimaru hiss under his breath, "Not for _you_, but more likely for your body. And their pleasure."

She's still recovering from shock when hands grab her arms and toss her into a dark room. She hears the swing of the door as it shuts, followed by the loud click of the lock. It's all darkness. And silence. But then the light patter of rain becomes audible to her ears. She turns her head to the pleasant sound. A small light can be seen. She automatically knows what's there. A porch.

With a tired sigh, she limps over to the light, and gently pushes the glass doors open, letting her feet take her into the rain. At once, she's comforted. She looks up into the rain, but does not cry. The sweet rain falls into her slightly opened mouth to wash away the remaining bitter tastes of the drug. Looking back down, she reaches a hand out, over the side of the porch rail, but redraws it quickly when something tingly meets her skin. A chakra wall, made to keep the victim prisoner. There's no way out of this hell.

But at least there is rain. A rain that belongs to God.

Then, she hears his voice call her name.

:~:

Even through his anger, his rain still manages to pick up the familiar chakra scents of those special to him. He knows one chakra signature better than all the others.

Konan's, of course.

Her chakra signature is the only one that his rain picks up when there's a ton of in mixed in the village. But all he feels is a hand. A simple hand, fingers outstretched. But there is one question running through his mind. _Is it really her?_ He calms down, making the rain soften along with his inner emotions. _Yes, it's his angel. It's her hand._

_The hand cups, making the raindrops form a puddle in her small palm. The small hand withdraws from the rain. Then, the feeling of something soft presses against the liquid. Her lips? Is she kissing his rain? Suddenly, it's there again - her hand. Her gentle, delicate hand. She's telling him where she is._

He closes his eyes, concentrating on searching for her whereabouts. Only a few seconds have passed before he locates her. She is a little south from where he is standing. He will have to search for her exact location once he's gotten closer. But he noticed one thing - her hand is gone. Disappeared completely, so suddenly. Gritting his teeth, he jumps from rooftop to rooftop, towards where her chakra was. When he thinks that he's close enough, he stops, perched on a dark, wet roof. It's there again. Her chakra. This time, it's her entire body. She's so close.

He turns his head to the left, feeling a pull in that direction. He sees her. Only a house away, standing on a porch, looking up into the rain. He jumps to the roof of the house in front of hers, relieved that he has finally found his dear angel. Her face is blood-stained. Her once clean cloak is now ragged and torn. Her skin, once as smooth as glass and as soft as silk, is now marked with cuts. He watches her, speechless, as she reaches a hand out over the rail, but withdraws it when something flashes a shocking blue. There's a chakra wall. It's the only thing that is keeping him from gathering her into his arms, whispering soothing words, and comforting her as he gently wipes away the blood staining her once porcelain face.

"Konan." He calls her name, loud enough for her ears to catch. She looks up, meeting his eyes with a relieved expression. Her lips part to say his name. He fights a smile back, longing to hear his angel's beautiful voice once again. But before she makes a sound, the door behind her opens, and a pair of arms grab her by the shoulders, pulling her in. But the large, wooden entrance has barely shut.

When he hears her scream.

**(A/N) I'm officially done with the first chapter! It's taken me so long T_T Please review! (: **

**REVIEW :]**


	2. Weakness

**Hello, my readers! I hoped the end of the first chapter has brought you back here :D Anyways, tell me if you like this story(: Enjoy the suspense. . . :D**

**I do not own Naruto. I wish I did though. O-O **

**CHAPTER TWO:**

**WEAKNESS**

Her screams begin to echo through the village in only a matter of minutes. And he stands there, shocked for once, not knowing what to do. All he wants is for his dear angel to be safe. Protected in his loving arms. But the problem is…she isn't. Instead, she is somewhere he can't see, separated by big, plain wall. He doesn't even know what is happening to her. Doesn't know what is making her scream in a way he has never heard before.

Pein finally begins to regain his thinking and rounds the corner to the front of the house. Three men are standing the entrance. They seem to be waiting. Confused, he walks up to them in graceful strides, "Excuse me, but what seems to be keeping you waiting? And here, among all places."

The three men exchange a couple of glances before suddenly remembering that their merciless God is standing before them. One black-haired man replies, "Do you not know, my almighty Kami-sama? This is the house of the wonderful Orochimaru. It is known around the village that he has the best women anyone has ever seen." The man finishes with a respectful nod.

Another continues, "Ah, but what I have heard from him just a few minutes ago, is that he has just brought in a new one. He says she is the most beautiful creature any man has ever laid eyes on. His assistant, Kabuto, has told us much about her. I feel like I've known her for years already, even though I haven't touched her…yet."

Pein raises an eyebrow, slightly, "Describe her."

The man frowns for a second before nodding, more likely to himself. But he obeys, "She has lustrous blue hair, and porcelain skin as smooth as glass. Her shining eyes are a glowing shade of amber. She has the most perfect feminine curves, and her voice is a soft, delicate silk. Her name is delicious on a man's tongue." He licks his lips before saying it, slowly, as if tasting it. "Konan."

A man with brown hair and green eyes grins smugly, "And we all paid top price for her to give us pleasure."

'_And we all paid top price for her to give us pleasure.' _

The words ring through his head. What was she to the world around her? A toy? His wrath, which he had been keeping under control for the time being, is brought up again. He extracts a black chakra rod from his sleeve. And kills them, quickly. Quietly, as not to attract any unwanted attention. He drags the bodies to a corner, feeling their pockets for anything valuable. He finds a bag of three thousand yen in one pocket, a chain of gold in another, and five thousand yen in the last. Satisfied, he slips off his Akatsuki cloak, and turns it inside out so the red side is showing. Walking back to the door, he knocks, hiding his face behind the high collar.

It opens with a slight creak, and the gray-haired boy, Kabuto, appears in the doorway.

"Hello, sir. Who would you like to do your bidding?" A small greeting slips through his thin lips.

"Konan." He answers.

Kabuto purses his lips, "I'm sorry, sir, but she's already busy with someone else. She is quite popular, so you'll have to wait."

The reply infuriates him, and he speaks quickly, "Listen, I asked for Konan, so I _will _get Konan. Now. I have eight thousand yen and a chain of gold. This is how much I'm willing to pay for her. Bring me to the woman." He holds out the sacks of yen and chain of gold.

The boy eyes them greedily before nodding, motioning the man to follow him. They walk down the long hallway, hearing moans and screams of both agony and pleasure from the other rooms. He shivers. Kabuto motions him to stop in front a door. He couldn't help but notice how much larger and more decorated this door was compared to the other plain ones. The boy enters, holding a kunai in his hand. The screaming stops almost immediately. A moment later, he comes out, holding a large, disappointed man by the arm, the kunai to his throat.

"You can go in, sir." He motions towards the door. "Your payment is enough to last you overnight, but that's all."

He nods before entering the room, cautiously. The door behind him clicks as it locks, leaving him in the darkness, and listening to the small sobs of his angel in the corner.

:~:

The hungry, lustful man claws his way through her cloak, leaving it in shreds on the floor. He pushes her to the corner, and has just torn off her mesh undershirt when a door opens. The heavy weight is lifted off of her, and her screaming stops. She opens her eyes for the first time since she's been grabbed, only to see Kabuto, hauling the man out of the room. At first, she's thankful, but then she hears him say, "Your payment is long enough to last you overnight, but that's all." She catches a glimpse of a red cloak before falling to the ground, covering her hands in her face as she begins to sob.

The door closes and locks, leaving her with yet another stranger. She braces herself, ready to take on more pain. She is scared, for the first time in her life. She might as well be dead, free from this fear and pain. The stranger takes a step forward, as if too throw himself at her fragile body in any moment. But instead, she hears a familiar voice call her name, "Konan?"

She looks up, eyes already adjusted to the dark, before replying with an uncertain sob, "Pein?"

"I'm here, angel." At the sound of his voice for a second time, she braces herself up against the wall and runs into his arms. Feeling safe for the first time in forever.

:~:

First, she's there, sobbing in the corner. And before he knows it, he has his arms wrapped around her bare torso, whispering soothing words, letting her tears wet his already soaking cloak even more.

"Hush, my angel. I'm here, I'm here."

And all she can do is sob his name, clutching onto his cloak in her tight grasp. She won't let him go. Ever. He sits down slowly, onto the hard ground. She adjusts her position until she's curled up in a ball between his legs, with her head buried in his chest, sobs still echoing throughout the dark room. Her hand is holding on so tightly to his cloak, her knuckles are white.

"Shh, my sweet, beautiful angel. I'm here. Everything is going to be all right." He says, even though he doesn't have a single idea of how to get out of this godforsaken place. Her sobs quiet down and when she lifts her head up to breathe, he kisses her softly. She smiles weakly before leaning against his chest, closing her eyes. Her rhythmic breathing tells him that she's asleep, and he finally realizes how tired he is, too. Barely any time has passed, before he reluctantly dozes off as well….

:~:

He is awoken by the soft click of the door's lock. Konan seems to have heard it as well, because both of them jump immediately to their feet. But she is still weak from the horrifying events the day before, so she staggers a bit, feeling dazed. He steadies her with a strong arm. They stay close, knowing the panic of being separated, as Kabuto walks in, followed by eight clones and Orochimaru. They surround the two, lips giving away small smirks. The boy raises two fingers, and mouths a word. In an instant, Konan is on the floor, shivering from the sudden lack of warmth. She tries to stop herself by biting her lip, hard, only to extract blood, which is cold as well. Orochimaru walks up to the Akatsuki leader, his wide mouth curved into an evil grin.

"Ah, so this must be the famous God of Amegakure." He looks over his shoulder for a second, before continuing, "Let's make a deal. You leave, and your angel will be safe. But you have to leave forever, and if we receive news about you searching for her, she'll be dead. I will kill her myself."

Pein lunges for the snake-like shinobi, knocking the air out of the man as he pushes him into a wall. He takes a hold of his pale neck with one hand, and extracts a chakra rod from his sleeve with the other, pointing it to the man's beating heart. But the shinobi only chuckles, and nods towards where he had been standing earlier.

Konan is in the boy's grasp, a shining kunai at her throat, her chest heaving as she struggles against him. Kabuto looks up, "Leave, or your dear angel will be dead. And don't go searching for her, or she'll be killed as well. You are the only one that can keep her alive."

He lets go of Orochimaru, almost afraid. Only lies can work, now. "Keep her." He heads for the door, but stops on his way out.

"Oh, one more thing. I won't be coming back, she isn't worth all this trouble. I don't love her." He says, hears a light gasp behind him. Her eyes are brimming with tears, but he doesn't notice, because his own are forming in his sea of swirls. No crying. Not here. Holding them back, he makes his way to the entrance. He has barely stepped outside, when his tears begin to fall.

:~:

_Is it true? Does he really hate me?_

She can feel her tears overflow, but it didn't matter. No one was here to comfort her now. He was gone.

_But he was always there when I cried. Always strong when I was weak. He can't possibly hate me._

Her thoughts try hard to convince her that he was merely lying. Only lying, to keep her safe.

_Only problem is, his lies were too harsh to be lies. And he has never lied before. It's true this time. _

But her thoughts alone don't help, she needs reality. Except reality is too painful.

_He's never even said 'I love you' to me. Not when I kiss him, or when he holds me in his arms. _

And reality takes over, because it is too strong for her to fight. For anyone to fight. She concludes her thoughts in one painful sentence.

_He doesn't love me._

The words ring through her mind, haunting her. It would have been fine if she didn't love him. But, she did. She loved him with all her heart, and would gladly die to protect him, but he didn't feel the same.

He hated her.

And she falls to the ground, crying. Not even feeling the kunai, that was now on the floor, slice across her arm.

:~:

His tears, warm and bitter, mingle with the cold, sweet rain. He went too far, having never lied before. The power he felt, above the strong guilt, is overwhelming. It made him want to go further, just to see how far he could go, how big his lies could become. But when he's finished, the guilt takes over, and he realizes that it's all wrong.

He walks down the road, unable to distinguish his tears from the rain, and turns around, looking at the house where his angel is kept. She must feel like a caged bird, deprived of the ability to spread its wings and take flight. Worst of all, she must feel betrayed. If only he could comfort her, hold her, kiss her. But now, he doesn't deserve her. Then, he suddenly remembers that he has the power to speak telepathically to anyone he chooses. It's his technique, used when he calls meetings at the Akatsuki base. He takes a deep, shaky breath to calm himself, and closes his eyes. Locating her, he penetrates her mind. And is met by her thoughts.

_Is it true? _

_Does he really hate me?_

_But he was always there when I cried. Always strong when I was weak. He can't possibly hate me._

_Only problem is, his lies were too harsh to be lies. And he has never lied before. It's true this time._

_He's never even said 'I love you' to me. Not when I kiss him, or when he holds me in his arms. _

A pause.

_He doesn't love me._

_But I still love him._

He can feel more tears come, and he walks to a tree on the side of the road, leaning against it for support. Even his thoughts are shaky, let alone his voice. But he speaks to her.

_Konan?_

He feels her stir, but she doesn't answer. After a long enough pause, he continues.

_Angel, I don't hate you. I lied, to keep you safe. Don't you ever dare think I hate you. Promise me you'll never think that._

She pauses for a moment, thinking, but he doesn't know what she's thinking, because she's keeping it away from him. In the part of her mind that he can't penetrate. But she still answers. Her voice, silky. Bitter. Betrayed.

_Why? Pein, I-_

_Konan. Listen, my dear angel. I love you. I love you more than anything in the world. Even more than myself. I loved you before, I love you now, and I will love you forever. So promise me. Please, or I won't be able to live on. Promise me. Because I love you._

A long pause takes place as she contemplates her thoughts.

_I promise._

Relief washes through him.

_Now, Konan. I want you to be obedient. Do what they say, or you might be harmed. I don't want you to be hurt. And I'll come after you. Be safe, angel._

A moment of silence.

_Pein?_

_Yes?_

_I love you._

His tears are flowing harder. He tries to hold them back, but it's too hard. This feeling in his chest, something he can't yet comprehend, is bursting. A tightness. Will it be there forever? As long as there is love. What _is_ love? He doesn't know. Is love painful? Yes. That, he knows. Love is pain. But, he hates pain.

_I love you, too, my beautiful angel. I'll love you forever._

And he has decided, that this pain-

Is the only pain that he'll ever love.

Because it has given him so much more.

Love has given him existence. And an angel.

_His _angel.

**(A/N) I'm done for this chapter! Please review, and in that review, could you please tell me what love is to you? And what pain means to you? I'd really appreciate that(: **

**Upcoming story alert: ****I'm working on a new story. It's for Christmas(: But sadly, it's NOT going to be a OneShot, so the Christmas day in the story might be after the Christmas day in our life. The story is going to be called ****Comforting Fire.** **And of course, it's Pein x Konan(: My favorite couple ;] **

**Review Please :D And tell me if there were any mistakes.**


	3. Predator and Prey

**Hello, again! I know…I haven't updated in like…forever! Well, it's because I've been busy with my new story, Comforting Fire. I've learned from my beloved reviews that the last chapter made you cry! I'm sorry): I didn't think it was going to be so heartbreaking! So…is that a good thing? Enjoy! :D**

**I do not own Naruto. **

**CHAPTER THREE:**

**PREDATOR AND PREY**

"There's no use in holding her here." A snake-like shinobi says, fingering the golden chain in his slim, white hands. "She will only cause us more trouble. I have no doubt that _he _will come back."

The gray-haired boy paces across the room, his hands folded behind him. "Orochimaru-sama, I have heard from reliable sources that there will be an auction held tonight. The shoppers will pay top price for the women. It takes place in a large teahouse just south from here. We should take her there."

"Ah, wonderful idea, Kabuto. I always knew you were a brilliant child. Go to the box in the corner, there are a couple of clothes in it. Take out the most revealing one, and dress her. Take her out when you are ready." His long mouth curls into a wicked grin. He chuckles. "Hurry."

The boy nods and walks to the box in long strides. He pulls out each garment and places them accordingly across the floor. A small, glittering black piece of clothing catches his eye. Without hesitation, he grabs it and stuffs the other unwanted clothing back into the box. He hurries to her room, and unlocks the door.

She is sitting in the room, rolling the kunai around in her palm, making sure not to cut herself. When he enters, she looks up. He tosses the shiny, black garment at her.

"Dress." He orders, and leaves. "Open the door when you're done." He shuts the door and readjusts his glasses higher upon his nose. A moment later, the door clicks and swings open. The boy looks her up and down. The top part of garment barely covers her rather large chest. The bottom part reveals just as much. She has such a shapely body. There is no doubt that she'll be the one everybody will be fighting for.

"We are taking you to the auction tonight. Come along, we are expected a half hour before the showing begins. Slip on this cloak." He tells her, handing the angel a black cloak. She slips it on without further due.

"Orochimaru-sama, we will be taking our leave then." Kabuto calls.

"Meet you there in an hour."

**:~:**

The pair walks up to the entrance of the dressing room; the boy knocks. A woman opens the wooden door, taking one glance at Konan. She nods to the gray-haired boy, and he leaves. The woman turns back to the angel.

"We've never had such a beautiful one before. Don't you have a lover already?" The red-haired woman asks, signaling Konan to sit down in a chair, located in front of a larger mirror. The mirror's desk holds a variety of cosmetics. The angel nods.

"Then, what are you doing here? No woman comes here in her own will." She asks curiously, wiping the girl's face with a damp towel.

"I am captured." She looks down sadly.

"But you have a lover! Is he alright with this?" The red-head turns frantic for a short moment.

"No." Her expression smoothes out. Her liquid eyes turn into a stony amber.

"Who is your lover?" The woman begins to brush the angel's periwinkle hair, yanking mercilessly whenever she meets a knot. Konan doesn't wince; she doesn't feel anything at all.

"Pein."

"Oh my! You are God's Angel. You are Konan!" She pauses, "Now that I know your name, you shall know mine. I am Tayuya. I will be playing my flute in the opening of the auction. The music brings the mood. Wait. If you are God's Angel, then where is your god?"

"I don't know."

"Shouldn't he be saving you? Shouldn't he be by your side?" Tayuya flips her red hair and sets the brush down on the table. She begins to braid a small section of the angel's silky hair.

"He can't. If he comes close, I'll be killed."

"Why, he is such an idiot! The God of Amegakure is an-"

"Enough." Konan interrupts, "No more."

Her words shut the woman up. She finishes braiding the small section and moves to the other, tying the two braided parts together. Tayuya then moves to the make-up, powdering Konan's face, making it even paler than snow. She adds a little pink to her cheeks, fluffing it out on her cheekbones. A deep red colors her perfect lips. She grabs a black eyeliner and lines the angel's eyes, bringing the amber color out even more. Her lashes are darkened with tons of mascara, and her lids are shaded a dark blue. Tayuya repaints the girl's nails, making them black instead of their bright orange. For a finishing touch, she adds an ebony rose, covered in sparkles, matching her revealing outfit.

"Perfect." The red-head whispers, taking a step back to look the angel over. Konan glances at the mirror. She can barely recognize herself. Her face is as pale as a ghost's, her lips as red as blood. Her normal bun and light blue rose are gone, and in their places are braids that are held together by a red ribbon behind her head, and a glistening, charcoal-colored rose. Her eyes are framed by black and blue. It is too dark, even darker than her normal eye shadow. No, not perfect. She is grotesque. Words interrupt her disgust, "We have five minutes before the auction starts. I'll give you a few tips that will come in handy when you go onstage."

Konan stays silent. The red-head goes on, "Okay. When you go on, hold your head up high, let everyone see your beauty. Turn, it's a rule, since everyone will surround the stage, but my advice is that you turn slowly, so you don't get dizzy. Look around, find the man that you find most appealing, and give him all your attention. You are lucky that you're so lovely. He will most likely pay tons for you. And your prize for all this suffering: You will spend the night with him. The punishment for being biased: You will have to do everything he says. Say, he tells you to walk around nude. You'll have to do it. And-oh! It's time! Hurry, follow me."

**:~:**

She stands, uncomfortable with being so revealed to the world, behind the stage curtain. Tayuya had told her that she would be last, since everyone thought God's Angel was the most beauteous. The best will be for the last. So she listens, to the female voice in the speakers, and to the loud beeps of a button being pressed, thus betting money for the woman of attention. But mostly, she watches. Watches the women who stand around her, the woman who is on stage. Alone, afraid, the center of attention until a man comes and pulls her off, taking her to the one of the rooms in the back. The next woman goes. There are four left until Konan's own turn. She waits. Three. Two. One. She slips off her cloak, lets it drop soundlessly to the floor. Her turn.

She walks up, slowly, trying to balance on her stiletto heels. Her face is down, but she brings it up and looks around. Men. That is all she sees. Hungry, lustful men. The voice in the intercom describes her.

_Now, the best for last. Konan. God's Angel. As we can see here, she has an extremely shapely body. Her skin is as porcelain as the moon. She is very pleasurable. Bets start at a thousand yen. The seller says that he will take off two thousand yen if done in public. Please begin._

She turns in circles as she was told. Konan looks around. None of the men are appealing. They are horrifying. A blinding sight. But there is no choice; she will end up sleeping with one of them either way. She hears a beep.

_One thousand five hundred yen._

Another beep.

_Two thousand yen._

Another beep.

_Three thousand yen._

Another beep.

_Three thousand eight hundred yen._

Another beep.

_Five thousand yen._

Another beep.

_Seven thousand yen._

A flash of orange catches her eye. The voice and beeping fades out. Is it Pein? She turns her eyes, hopeful. When she sees the man, she hope flickers out. It's not Pein. It is a man holding a large tangerine-colored bag in his hand. He punches the button.

_One hundred thousand yen._

People frown and murmurs flow through the crowd. Another beep is heard.

_One hundred fifty thousand yen._

Another beep.

_Two hundred fifty thousand yen._

The same man punches the button, glaring. Another beep.

_Five hundred thousand yen._

Another beep sounds from across the room.

_Seven hundred thousand yen._

He presses the button again. Another beep.

_Eight hundred thousand yen._

The man gives up, shaking his head. He pushes through the people, head low, and exits the room. But another beep sounds through the crowd.

_Eight hundred fifty thousand yen._

Another beep.

_Nine hundred thousand yen._

The crowd groans, but a beep sounds again.

_One million yen._

Another beep.

_Two million yen._

Silence.

_Two million yen going once. Going twice…sold. Sold for two million yen. If done in public, two thousand yen will be taken off. Would you like it in public?_

A loud agreement was heard in the crowd.

_Very well. Sold for one million, nine hundred ninety-eighty thousand. You may come to the stage._

The people move, creating a walkway. A large man strolls up, grinning. Konan shakes her head. _No. No. Not him. Please._ She pleads to herself, but it's no use. He stops in front of her, and removes his shirt. The stench of garbage reaches her nose. It's disgusting. His black hair is oily, speckled with small, white flakes. His eyes, a terrifying gray, stare at her revealed chest, his thin lips stretching even wider. He is wide, his stomach almost falling out of his skin. His chest can barely be seen underneath dirty, black curls. She falls backward a step, but he only advances, bringing them even closer. He reaches up with a big hand, his fingers greasy, with dirt caked underneath his nails. The man is nothing like her Pein. Nothing. He didn't have Pein's handsome face, nor his bright orange hair. Not his bare chest, or his toned muscles. Or his delicate hands, perfected with long, slender fingers and neat, red-painted nails. The man didn't have Pein's delicious scent of rain. He didn't have God's beauty.

_No_, she begs. _No, don't touch me._ His hand grazes her cheek, and he brings it lower. His large fingers touch her breast. _Not there. Go away. _His face comes closer to hers. The distance disappears slowly. She shuts her eyes tight. _Make him go away. I don't want him. I want Pein. _She waits, afraid, for his lips to meet hers. For it to be over. But nothing comes. His dreadful touch leaves her body. She hears a thud, and opens her eyes.

The man lies on the floor in front of her. Dead.

And through his heart, is an all too familiar black rod.

**(A/N) That's all for this chapter! I know it's short, but it's been a long time. I'm working on Comforting Fire, so the updates for this story might be really late. Sorry! ): I'll try harder to get everything done, but even over winter break, I have tons of homework -_- **

**Anyways, REVIEW(:**


End file.
